Fairy tails story time
by Ispendwaytoomuchtimeonline
Summary: A series of one- shots that I will be posting and you can submit reviews. Okay I know it's used a lot but still I think you should at learn give it a try. (Chap 1) are you proud of me?


**hi guys, I'm having a bit of writers block at the moment, sorry if your waiting for any chapters. This is going to be a one shot collection that you can ask requests and I'll do ships that you want. This will be randomly updated but I hope you enjoy also... *shameless self advitising* can you check out my YouTube channel under the same nameas my fanfiction and Please rate and review and of course if you want a one shot with one of your ideas either DM me or just simply review! YAY READER PARTICIPATION... No one cheer on along with me... Okay... Well this got awkward... Anyway enjoy tha story.**

"You haven't got a clue...you don't know…"

"What don't I know?" Lucy asked, trying to keep her calm. It was too much, Natsu turned around,shaking with rage.

"I don't want to talk about how I feel, alright"

"Natsu, suffering like this proves you are still you,this pain is part of being human-"

"THEN-I-DONT-WANT-TO-BE-HUMAN!" Natsu roared and he seized a snow globe and threw it at the wall, it was smashed and the star inside fell to the floor.

"I DONT CARE!" Natsu yelled, snatching a picture of the team and threw it into the fireplace (a/n yes Lucy now has a fireplace, it's my fanfic I can do what I want)

"IVE HAD ENOUGH, IVE SEEN ENOUGH,I WANT OUT, I WANT IT TO END,I DONT CARE ANYMORE-"

He seized a table, on which the items had stood,and thew that,too. It broke apart on the floor and the legs rolled in different directions.

"You do care," said Lucy. She had not flinched or made a single move to stop Natsu demolishing her house. Her expression was calm, but her eyes were glassy with tears,

"You care so much that you feel as though you will bleed to death with the pain of it."

"I-DON'T" Natsu screamed, so loudly his throat might tear,and for a second he wanted to rush at Lucy and break her, too ; shatter that calm face, shake her, hurt her, make her feel some tiny part of the horror inside himself.

"Oh yes you do" Lucy said, her eyes betraying her calm face.

"You lost Lissana, seen many of your friends die , real or not, then you lost the dragon that earn't the right as father, the thing you have been looking for,for years of course you care."

"YOU DONT KNOW HOW I FEEL!" Natsu roared. "YOU-STANDING THERE-YOU-"

But words were no longer enough, smashing things was no more help : he wanted to run, he wanted to keep running an never look back, he wanted to be somewhere he could not see the chocolate brown eyes staring at him, Lucy's hatefully calm face. He turned around and suddenly lost control, he fell to the floor sobbing uncontrollably. How could he hate Lucy? She wasn't to blame and yet he took his anger out on her and her home. She had tried to be nice and all she had been given was anger and hatred. He felt the tears running down his face as a pair of thin arms wrapped themselves around his torso as her voice,barely above a whisper, spoke out saying;

"I know how you feel, and I'm here if you want to talk, never forget that. It will get better I promise."

All of the anger inside of him disappeared , as he found himself believing her. The pain of his dad's loss, won't ever leave him, he will never forget him, but he had the feeling that it was going to get better,eventually.

And eventually it did. It took months before he would leave his home, and each day Lucy would visit him. She would talk to him about different things, sometimes it would just be randomness stuff about what happened at the guild, if she went on any mission she would tell him what other times they would talk about their parents, and then sometimes they would just sit in silence. She would buy them supplies,cook and clean for them. On the days he couldn't bear to open his eyes, she would make him. She got him to laugh and mess around to try and make him feel a little better. She would more than often stay with him, especially after the first few weeks and got him to eat and get up. She brought light to his otherwise dark times. It wasn't just him she helped, she got happy back to the guild, and helped him with Carla.

Then after nearly a year, he tried going back to the guild, she held onto him at they entered Fairy Tail. Together they walked up to the bar, while the entire guild was silent. Literally none of them had seen Natsu and only seen Lucy rarely. They sat down and caught up with their guild mates, they both knew it was a step forward. It was still a little while before he joined a guild brawl, and when he did he saw her eyes sparkle with the fact that he was getting back to his usual self. He never would be entirely his old self- and neither would she. She has stopped wearing her old types of clothes so much and wore leggings, jeans and normal tops. She frequently wore an outsized jumper of his that, when he saw her wear it made his heart leap.

Then they started going back on missions again, they started small and as time went on the missions got harder. Almost two years later they got 'S' class and while they where on their first 'S' class mission as a pair, their relationship changed for the better.

They had just finished and were stood outside watching the sunset, he had never seen her look so beautiful and that was saying something. He had known for a while now that he was in love with the celestial Mage. She was beautiful- not just on the outside but on the inside, she put up with his screaming and raging. She refused to give up on him, so that's why, while staring at her as she looked at the sunlight, on their first 'S' class mission, he kissed her gently on the cheek.

He confessed his love to her right then, and thought he would never be happier when his love for her was mutual, the world finally felt less of a heartless place as she hugged him, and as she was crying with joy. When they arrived back with the news, the guild celebrated. It celebrated for it knew how much Natsu needed this, her, how much he loved Lucy. If they were the best team before, they were now the greatest. They weren't even the the only duo to become as one, though. After the next few years, Gray and juvia were engaged, Mira and Laxus (who had been secretly dating) were married and were pregnant and levy and Gajeel were dating. Everyone was happy and then this happiness rose to pure elatedness when Lucy said yes. They has moved in together and they went out on a mission at the exact same place their relationship officially started.

That he decided to do it, while they were watching fireworks on a bridge, a firework lit up the sky that distinctly said

'MARRY ME LUCY"

the blonde instantly turned around to see the fire dragon slayer down on one knee as a rose gold ring with a diamond cut into the shape of a flame surrounding a key was open in a box. In no time at all she replied yes and her hand gained a new accessory, the beautiful engagement ring. Her eyes were glimmering with tears as she hugged him and kissed him.

Several months later, they where able to final say I do. It was perfect, he was stood with Gray,Gajeel and Romeo as his best men. Lucy walked down the isle, in a white dress with rose gold embroidering, with Levy, Erza and Wendy as her bridesmaids. She looked gorgeous and he felt his heart beat out off his chest. The smile on her face as she said her vows, and when she said I do, he knew he was going to die a happy man. When Makarov accepted their marriage and he put on her ring which was two dragons seemingly kissing, that was again rose gold.

Then after about two days of non stop celebrating they went back to Natsu's, no their home - which had been renovated for team Natsu's gift to the married couple.

Then in July the next year, a new member was added to the Dragneel family, and that addition was Natsu's and Lucy's baby girl, Nashi. She has her fathers bubblegum pink hair and her mothers chocolate brown eyes. Later they would find that she had Natsu's stubbornness and fiery temper as well as Lucy's compassion and inner strength.

One night while Lucy and Nashi were asleep, he snuck out and sat on the roof. He stared at the stars and said to no one in sight.

"I've done well, haven't I dad, I found the girl of my dreams, who stayed and loved me at my worst and my beautiful daughter who completed our family. Are you proud of me? I miss you, Igneel but as Lucy said. It has gotten better, so much better."

A star that was burning so brightly that looked like it was setting the sky on fire, sparkled in agreement. He was proud of his son and was glad he could find happiness after the pain of loosing him. A faint whisper circled the air.

"I love you, my son and I couldn't be prouder"


End file.
